1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact storage system in which a single, movable aisle provides access to a plurality of shelving units.
2. Background Art
Hospitals, restaurants, and other businesses need storage space, but because space is a valuable item, such institutions are in need of devices to maximize storage capacity and minimize building space assigned to storage. To this end, essentially two types of compact storage systems have been developed. The first type of compact storage system uses a movable storage unit that is guided by a track disposed above the movable storage unit and secured on either of its extreme ends by a stationary structure, such as a stationary shelving unit. Such a storage system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,725, assigned to Metro Industries, Corp. The other type of compact storage system uses a track disposed on the bottom of the movable storage units, and the movable units move by sliding or rolling on the tracks. Such compact storage systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,009, U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,868, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,615, U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,176, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,917, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,281.
These storage systems have shortcomings, however. For example, in certain applications the so-called “top-track” system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,725 may be difficult to move when heavily loaded. Bottom track systems, such as those disclosed in the other patents mentioned above, are often difficult to install. Further, such systems may not be modular, meaning that the tracks come in lengths determined by the manufacturer, rather than the end user.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a compact storage system that uses a bottom track and is modular. Such modular, compact storage systems will enable a user to select the length of track desired for any given application.